Limits
by asl137
Summary: Ayato had always been curious to Yui's limits in forgiving. But aren't the kindest people the cruellest? [AU] no definite ship (yet) Ayato, Yui, Shu, Laito *Please rate and leave comments :D
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't believe how much tolerance it takes her to be able to bear with him. He had disliked how clingy she was with him in the past, such as going on dates but he had this small interest in her and continued dating her. Recalling to the fact that those were his actual thoughts, he forced his feet to stop at the entrance of the church.

He wasn't always 'The Greatest', despite how much he liked to remind the others, With her, the mask of faultlessness is replaced by a taste of sinister perhaps too harsh for others' taste, she bear with it nonetheless. This little quirk deepened whatever little interest he originally had for her, she became his favorite toy. Pushing her buttons just to test the waters, she didn't bulge, and within that Ayato's curiosity grew. At one point he did find the answer to the ultimate question, but at a cost too high to pay .

It was their anniversary, he remembered. He had to have remembered the speciality in that day needless of her soft reminders. She was thrilled to spend Christmas together, considering that he had finally confirmed their engagement. Yui had reserved a weekend for them to spend at a ski park in Hokkaido, tasteless things that must've slipped from his mouth unremembered, but she did, Yui always does. The night before Ayato headed to the resort since he had a meeting.

"Ayato-san?" purred the young brunette sitting across from him, "Do you want to go for a drink after this?"

He peeked at his watch and it was almost 10, maybe he really shouldn't bother looking for a gift since he could only envision the blonde in happy tears muttering thank you at anything he shove in her face.

"Sure. Let's go to the bar near the ski park" he suggested.

With music thrusting into the tight room, the attractive redhead who had dunked his third shot began to feel a little heat.

"C'mon let's go dancing" dragged by the brunette, he swayed to the music as the girl began to danced on him. She grabbed his hand and had them roam her pulp body. His hands devised a mind of their own, tangled in her dark locks. The woman before him was sexy and eye-catching. Piercing through the attractive couple were jealous glances from the people all around. _Things I would give to see Yui dance so confidently for me_ , he thought, his innocent little princess so lewd in her ways to seduce. Then popped in his mind other men staring at **his** Yui, the things that must've passed their mind suggested by the shortness of her dress, he grind his thoughts away by turning the brunette around and planted a kiss on her lips. She immediately granted him entrance and pulled him even closer. One thing led to another, Ayato would always remember the scent of her sickly sweet perfume as he spent the whole night memorizing it, again and again, in his hotel room.

The next morning he woke up to a loud 'thump', rubbing his eyes he saw a shocked blonde few feet away from the bed amongst the pieces of clothing that was deemed unnecessary last night. His eyes widened at the remembrance of his events last night. "It's not what it looks like," the brunette beside him let out a soft moan as the riled up bed cover exposed her bare back. He watched Yui's beautiful orbs now glassed with tears before a quiet exit out of the room. He made no effort to chase after her, since he believed that she would come crawling back soon enough.

By the time he got home the morning after he found what little items she kept in their shared apartment gone, he didn't think twice of it; 2 weeks had past and he began to feel slightly strange, waking up in an empty house; by the 3rd month of her disappearance he heard from a friend that she was in France the last time they've heard from her; In half year not one woman have step foot into his apartment, he received a letter with his name neatly printed in cursive. The faint floral scent of innocence emitted from the envelop was enough to reveal its sender. The smile dropped from Ayato's face when a ring fell out along with a letter. _Our engagement ring...?_ He opened the note,

"Dear (Ayato Sakamaki),

Greetings with love,

You are invited to our wedding celebration on December 25. RSVP for further details :)

With love,

Shu and Yui "

His eyes widened in shock, the letter shook involuntarily in his hands as he tried to process the indication of the text he just read. _Yui,_ ** _my Yui_** _, engaged to be married._ Ayato had long wondered what heartbreak felt like, the times when Yui slowly backed away as whatever girl decides to throw themselves at him; of the heightened heart beat that thundered his breathing corpse, the unfocused vision, the sour feeling of imagining her smiling away from him for other men; if what he felt was a millionth of her thoughts he was sincerely sorry. Ayato will forever remember the sound of his only heartbreak, crisp as the crack of an envelope.

As he landed in the busy Paris airport 2days before the actual wedding. In his head, he couldn't shake away the memory of Yui's description of the place. Surely the shops has changed, but he swear he could still feel her soft tugs at his hair, from when she told him the tales of her younger years in France before she met him.

"The trees were huge." Her hands tried to imitate the height of the bushes, "I was so small I could barely reach the lowest grapes."

"Mmhmm." He was inattentive, the messages on his phone seemed more important then,

"And I would jump, but fail miserably." She continued with the story, "So this guy, who's the nephew of the owner of the violin store next door would come and help out."

"When I first saw him I thought he was a prince, with his tall figure and fair hair coming to my rescue."

"I had quite the crush on him until one day he just disappeared altogether." She sighed, fingers still lightly brushing his hair,

"What was his name?" Ayato asked out of the blue,

"What..?"

"I said, what was his name?"

"Oh..." then she told him.

A name he wouldn't think twice of if not for the fact that he too shared the same family name, or now, the same woman,

"Shu Sakamaki"

He should have recognized his first name too, if not for the fact that his wealthy father was quite the stud in his younger days. Shu was a half brother whom he met so briefly at his father's third wedding. A thought he gladly left behind as he left home for university, where he met Yui and started the best times of his life free of a controlling mother who exploited him and his brothers as leverages to prevent his father from filing a divorce. He was never caught in the crossfire as it was apparent that he was the heir to his father's empire. A billionaire playboy guaranteed of a prosper life he was needless of moral guidance, until he met Yui. The soft-spoken girl who dared to refuse his playboy manners, a pandora's box just interesting enough to keep him wanting more. For 3 years they unofficially dated, where he would flirt with other girls just to test her limit. She would shake her head and run, just never far enough that he'd lose sight of her. Like a boomerang she'd come back. It was their thing, he throws her away, she forgives and return, for 3 years it lasted that way. Never had it occurred to him that any part of this universal constant could change, until his father proposes for him to get a fiancee. Out of his 'girlfriends' it seemed the most reasonable to bring Yui, and he did. A couple of months after in his mail was a small box containing 2 identical rings; needless of words he knew this was an approval from his father of their relationship, the best validation he could have been given, liberty. He kept the box a secret, at that point engaging to anyone was far from his life plans at 21. Later on the night of Yui's birthday party he gave her the ring. He did no romantic gesture of proposal, heck, he don't even recall getting down on one knee. But she joyously agreed, he was glad that the boys that bluffed about deflowering her at the party would be mildly surprised the next day in class as they discover his ring on her finger.

Much expectation casted upon the ring to change his playboy demeanor was disappointed. He continued 'experimenting' with her patience and she continued forgiving, until that morning of their engagement anniversary of course. Which led us to now, Ayato walking along the Bridge of Love. On the locks craved the physical marks of love, some too dated to even recognize the writing. Instead he looked below of the calm river washing away the keys to breaking apart these promised forevers. He admitted before he board this plane that what he had felt for her was indeed love. But it was no traditional love, not that he know of any. From his capability limited by experience he loved her from a calculated distance, for both of their sakes. In his twisted ways he found fondness in having her around, having someone predictable in this swirling world of fame and money with unchanging faith in him even his own mother couldn't compete. She had always been the one for him, but he couldn't bring himself to show her just that. She could just one day disappear like his father's third wife with Subaru. If there's any teaching besides finance from his father would be to always have the longer end of the stick. Whether it is to use his charm to get things in questionable ways, or to make sure he don't love wholeheartedly enough to get hurt if they do part. Right now, however, it didn't seem all rainbows and sunshine with the longer end of the stick.

The foul taste in his mouth as he would not have been walking on this bridge alone. She would be wrapping her cold fingers around his half brother, who would not pat her head like he would, or ruffle her hair, or stare at other girls with a disguised intention, her cuteness, like the sun, was too much to stare at directly. He chuckled, those moments below Tokyo SkyTree was nothing more thrilling than standing below the Eiffel Tower alone, but then his heart couldn't have beaten faster, she was clenching onto his arm because of the pushy crowd, and he had let her because it was New Years time. She tugged at the corner of his sleeve, blushing from the cold weather and gestured him to come closer.

"Ayato-kun" her warmed breath was sending tingles up his spine, but he would be caught dead admitting it,

"I love you." a soft peck was placed onto his cheek and she playfully let got of his hand.

"Hey!" he must've been blushing, deducing from the smirk hanging at the corner of her smile,

"Of course you love Ore-sama! I mean who else could you have loved but the best man in the entire world?" he retorted, swallowing the three identical words which mirrored hers. He grabbed her arm and she fell right into his chest,

"Now don't you let go you hear me? You're too tiny and troublesome for me to fish from this sea of people, you hear me?" She nodded. And for the rest of the night a smile never fell from his face, had he not realized it looking up from the mirror in his bathroom before bed, he didn't know his face is capable at producing this expression.

He just couldn't bring himself to forget her like he did with the other girls, that was the truth and a price he was willing to pay.

"Ayato?" A familiar voice rang behind him, "Why are you here?" The fedora staple on his head was more recognizable than his Japanese with a fake French accent.

"Laito," He walked to meet his brother from across the street, "Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?"

"I was invited to an interesting wedding," Laito's smirk gradually fell from his face, "You didn't tell dad that the engagement was called off did you?"

"No," The two walked into a small corner cafe, "I haven't yet."

"May I ask why?" Laito spoke to the waitress in french of their orders,

"I don't know," The other triplet replies, his fingers nervously playing with the corner of his napkin,

"Don't tell me you were expecting for Bitch-chan to come running back in tears?" Laito took a sip of the coffee,

"Why are you invited though?" Ayato asked,

"I guess it was probably Shu who invited us," Laito replied calmly, "You know, the whole half-brother thing that lasted for a good few years?"

Ayato nodded in agreement, Yui couldn't have been so cruel as to make him watch her get married,

"Or it could be an ultimatum from Bitch-chan…" Confused, Ayato put down his coffee,

"Ultimatum…?"

"You know, as in her last call for you to chase her back!" Laito sighed, "Although I was older by a minute I didn't expect to get all the genius from the two of you."

 _Could it have been just like Laito said, that she wanted him to follow her to France, and confess his undying love for her at the alter and steal her away?_

"What did you do to end up at this stage though?" Laito broke his chain of thoughts,

"I slept with another woman…"

"I thought you stopped sleeping with other woman since your engagement? But it doesn't sound too bad, she had forgiven worse right?"

"… on our anniversary night, in our shared suite." Laito dropped his fork,

"Dude… That's messed up."

"I know." Ayato scratched his head, "which is why I was curious why she even sent me an invitation."

"She's marrying Shu," Laito said, "You okay with that?"

"Of course I'm not okay with that!" Ayato was enraged, "Who would want to watch the woman you love marry someone else, needless to say your half-brother!"

Laito smirked, "Then what are you doing here? Don't you have someone to see?"


	2. Chapter 2

At the gate of the vineyard was exactly as she had described, flooding his eyes was the edgeless fields of green, next to the entrance was a beautifully built classical manor that appeared in such glowing, golden light, too warm to be mistaken as someone else's. He pushed open the unlocked gate and invited himself in, tracing the well-travelled path he could almost see little Yui skipping along.

"Hello?" Ayato called after lightly knocking on the door,

"It's unlocked!" he never thought he would hear that voice again, so careless, cheerful, painless, unlike his; A bride ready to be wed no wonder she was so full of life, _could Laito be wrong? Yui actually never wanted him to win her back?_ Ayato followed the voice that echoed the corridors, each step with growing anxiousness and anticipation.

"I'm in here." One last call he was sure that the woman who has his heart is only a door away.

"Hurry up and get in here," a grin glistened, "...Shu." He stopped his steps. She had thought that he was Shu, no wonder she was so happy. As he was about to turn his step to leave, Yui stepped out from the room,

"Sh- Ayato-san? Why are you here?" In her voice was the same calmness that left him 6 months ago,

"I was invited... um... to your wedding." E great Ayato never stutters,

"Oh! Right! I almost forgot that Shu wanted to have all his brothers at his wedding. You would have to forgive him, after his uncle died all he has is his sick mother and you guys." her tender voice conveys a dearly care Ayato would kill to have now,

"Are you busy actually?" Yui asked politely,

"Not particularly... i meant I've already dropped my luggages at the hotel."

"Would you mind coming to cake tasting with me? Since it's such a small wedding we have the privilege to be so last minute with these things you know!" The small blush of embarrassment took his full strength not to kiss her right there and then.

"Sure"

Before he knew it he was already in the car with the girl he love driving around the romantic streets of Paris, finishing wedding itinerary for her and someone else. There's only Karma to blame for this.

"So you and Shu huh?" He asked casually, reminded himself of the reason he came today,

"Yea..."

"How long did it take you to um..."

"Well I didn't plan to come back to France, but by the time I returned to our shared apartment I got a phone call saying that my grandma was admitted into a hospital, which is why I packed up all my things and headed for the airport."

"Then it turns out that it was nothing too severe but I've decided to spend some time here nursing her to full health. One thing led to another I met Shu again outside of the cafe of the hospital, turns out his mother was diagnosed with stage 4 ovarian cancer and had less than a year left. I was so shocked that I went to meet his mother, who was very kind to me when I was a child. She mistook the two of us as a couple, and with that sick voice she told Shu that she wanted to see at least one of her sons get married in her lifetime. Seeing the workaholic Reiji is, it only leaves Shu to fulfill her dying wish."

"So this is not a marriage of love?" He asked, crossing all his digit for the 2 lettered word reply

"Not exactly... but I did have a crush on him those years ago, if that counts?" She smiled at him.

If only he would've not messed up that morning, he would've been the one in France with her. And she wouldn't be mistaken as his half-brother's girlfriend.

"But you're willing to marry him for his mother?! Why did he even agree in the first place?" He would go mad if the bastard is not even going to cherish what he had lost, a girl he would gladly call his own again.

"He was the one that was reluctant to do it originally, I guess it's because he thought I wasn't pretty or smart enough for him. I mean he is a professor in Physics and famous freelance violin performer. But I'm just plain ol' me." Ayato didn't realize it but his fists are clenched, how dare Shu not see how anyone would be lucky to be loved by this girl?

"But then he texted me and said if I was okay with it then he'll be okay with the decision. It took almost 3 months for us to get on the same page and start preparing for the wedding. Which leads us to now."

"Where is that half brother of mine anyways?" Ayato felt anger rising from his core.

"Oh, I think he's out with some students."

For a second on her face was a look of disappointment.

 _What kind of man leaves his fiancé for work?_

As they walked in the store, Yui greeted the shop owner in perfect French. This is a side of Yui unfamiliar to Ayato, the confidence leaves no sign of her past timid self.

"Hi Miss Yui, are you here for the cake tasting?"

"Mmhmm, thank you so much for delivering in such short notice."

"This must be the groom, I'm Candace the baker."

"No, no, no. This is my friend Ayato, my fiancé is busy today." Yui hurried to explain, Ayato was just glad that she still referred to him as her friend.

When Candace turned around to prepare the cakes, this left the couple alone in the lounge.

"Wait if the baker didn't know Shu, did he even go to any of this wedding prep with you?" Ayato inquired,

"He's a busy man Ayato, it's already a burden for him to marry me."

"Yui I..." then and there Candace returned with the cake samples

Swallowed in his throat are the words he dare not to let known, but the scent of fading lavender and vanilla he would take over all the treasures of the world. Her soft locks bounces to the rocky steps back to the vineyard as their owner fall into deep slumber. _It must've been tough planning this wedding all by herself,_ Ayato thought. With a small grin hanging from his handsome features it almost felt like their first date again, where the clumsy blonde kept quiet about the monstrous heels that dug into her ankles, who sobbed on their way home after he had told her how much he hated her shoes. It was true to an extent, he hated that the shoes had her slender, pale legs goes on forever and attracted the stares of other men; he hated that they made a sound when she dances so others know where to look for the beaut; but mostly he hated that the shoes had hurt her as they mark her ankle with blood. Except now there are no tear stains for him no more, the mark she leaves in the gaps of his memories made him stutter at the ungrateful bastard who she would call her husband in 2 days. This was all too messed up to be true, the Christmas lights down the manor welcomed the two tired souls.

"Thank you, Ayato, for helping me with the wedding preparation." Yui gestured for him to come inside. With the dewing snow outside he was welcomed by hot chocolate by the fireplace. She sat in the armchair beside his couch before the fireplace, and looked up innocently when their gazes meet.

"You have not changed a bit, dumbass." It's moments like this he cannot resist teasing her,

"Huh?" Unaware of the whip cream mustache from the hot coco she stared at him with bewilderment. He reached forward to wipe it off her face, as they were tempting as the strip of white snow the lips below them is giving him all sorts of bad ideas. _This is not your woman anymore, it would be wrong to do something like that_. He reminded himself, suppressing the rising fury to pronounce the woman he love as the partner of another.

Ayato looked at the clueless women before him who has the purest intention, her eyes unfazed before the man who seemingly broke her heart just months ago. Her guard was down, and he was dangerously addicted to the idea of her closeness. The flickering fireplace glazed her blonde hair with a hint of red like his, and she smiled politely at the admitted silence. Neither felt the need to talk, to break a piece of accepted reality that is meant to become a truth in near future.

"Is Shu living with you, here?" the undeniable sad gaze tells Ayato that perhaps there could still be a chance to win her back.

"No… He lives in town, where it is closer to the university. It would likely be that way after the wedding too because it would've been troublesome, as he likes to put it, for me to move in."

"What kind of man wouldn't want to live with his wife?!"

"It's just Shu, I wouldn't want to change his ways." he was enraged by how careless his older brother is treating her, but at his words he was reminded of a certain twin of his that proclaimed the something along the same lines.

* * *

"I swear to the ultimate creator and all the girls in the world you are not staying over at Stacy's tonight." on his whore of a twin brother's face was not a hint of humor, but Ayato was not one to be easily persuaded.

"Why does it concern you if I decide to pay our MUTUAL FRIEND a visit during the holidays?" he taunted, laying a trap for Laito to expose his ulterior motive,

"I would have no problem for you to visit a friend, but not one that practically threw herself at you even at the presence of your girlfriend! Plus this is not JUST A HOLIDAY, it's flipping your anniversary and Christmas day! Don't you think you owe Yui that much for putting up with your crap for another year?" exclaimed Laito with his fists clenched,

"Since when have you taken the interest in MY GIRLFRIEND huh? Who are you to judge anyways?!"

"You have the audacity to claim her as your girlfriend, that couldn't you grow a pair and be committed to your words?!" Laito took a step so now the twins are staring eye to eye, "I care because she is a good person, the most forgiving one I know. If I were fortunate enough to ever call her mine I wouldn't treat her any less than she deserves, which is the world."

"My life, my choice." Ayato shrugged, "Later Laito."

* * *

It was only until his engagement party over a drunken truth or dare that he found out about his brother's crush on his fiancé then. The two of them met over a gallery exhibition one of his rich friends threw years ago. She was there to get inspiration for her story and he was there to pick up innocent artistic babes. Laito was so entrapped by her focus at every piece he decided to prank her by putting his hat on the floor. In less than 10 minutes his hat gathered a crowd of pretentious commenters to were 'explaining' the motive behind this 'hat'. How the strips is a symbol for the 'wildness' and 'suppression' in society, he watched in amusement as the girl quietly approached the owner of the gallery.

"I don't mean to disrespect but I don't think that is part of your exhibition is it? I thought the theme of the art is not coherent with the placement of this hat." his rich friend chuckled and called for Laito, who swiftly picked up his hat and introduced himself to the lady that figured his trick out.

"Would you like to have coffee sometime?" he asked the girl, in his naive days Laito had maintained a streak of no rejections until Yui,

"Sorry, you seem like a very nice man, but I don't like coffee that much." and at the turn of the heel she left Laito in a state of fragility.

Later he found out she was not lying about her favoritism towards coffee, but that didn't stop him from getting her roses after he figured out her class schedule with a little help from his fan club. To Laito she was a challenge, and to her he was a friendly guy. Her every rejection motivated Laito to try harder and unknowingly made him invest emotion into their game. They started going out for tea, she asking him for his opinion on her writing and they would spend the afternoon under the tree outside of her dormitory. Until it reaches a state where he thought the two had an inexcusable connection that she told him she met someone. The news wouldn't have broke him if not for the fact that the exact person was his very own twin. Laito would be up for the challenge, except in his numbered days of childhood there's so few of family for him to cherish, so whatever remains he dared not to interfere.

Ayato didn't know, but it's Laito that she visits every time they had a fight. When he thought she was out with her friends on poetry night, and happens to stay overnight at their place, it is at his twin brother's bachelor suite upstate. Ayato never questioned her, perhaps it's the invading perfume that wore around his room from yet another female visitor. It would've been the easy, one would imagine, to steal her away, for Laito at least. But only if you knew behind every tear-soaked shirt and run-away problem just how much she loved his brother, then you should realize that Laito didn't have a chance since the very beginning. So it was an understatement to say his emotions are equally jumbled when he first learnt the news of her engagement to Shu; hurt that she didn't go to him; furious at his idiot of a brother; curious to who the groom would be. He chuckled to himself, untangling the strand of dark hair of his overnight partner. Even the moonlight upon her curvaceous body, slender limbs was traces of this little girl running through his mind. These strangers in his bed every night is his attempt to redeem the lost warmth from a broken childhood under the shadows of your overbearing twin brother. Unlike Kanato who drove his tensed mind to a psychopathic level he was unwilling to let his humanities go. He got up to read the invitation once again, it is unmistakably her writing, he reserved a first class ticket to France before returning to bed.

He was going to meet Ayato again after 2 years of living in the same city,

At Yui's wedding to his half brother,

In France, the first place they travelled together,

As the friend he always was no more than.


	3. Chapter 3

He is a mystery one either couldn't solve or simply wouldn't. A perfect combination of indolent and intelligence, he sees little point in making an effort with things. Hence he picked the job that he does, a professor is probably undermining his ability as a scientist but the return of minimum efforts comes nicely undone in the form of a cozy condo in the middle of Paris. He would spend the routinely 'tests' as time composing his next masterpiece, Yui had longed for such talent immensely when he just does things so flawlessly without even trying.

To many his sloth is perceived as personalities of a genius, his looks perhaps helped, but to his favoritism it took down the guard of the girl and helped him make up lost time for his absence during her maturity. There are few things he cherished in his lifetime of slowed time, one being the call from his best friend Edgar that one winter morning. Edgar informed him of the critical conditions with his mother and persuaded him to return to Paris. Had he not been inflicted with human emotions he would not have left his previous residence is the south of France where his neighboring college girls are delighted whenever he desires a partner for the night. Paris was a touchy spot for him, a place populated with more tourist than locals hosts the biggest hub of his childhood. Wasting his days learning to carve the most exquisite violin from his uncle was the only time he was permitted to come put down a book. His mother's hope casted entirely upon his eldest son to avenge her divorce by taking over her ex-husband's company his mother had him completing the entire high school syllabus before he turned 8. Fluent in 5 languages and blessed with the talent of muse he first defied her wish by running away with a masters degree at age 14 and began performing on the corners of opera houses. Since then he earned a name for himself quickly as talents floods his one bedroom apartment 2 months after traveling. He toured Europe with some of the greatest musician of classical music but eventually settled for a professor title in a famous university in the South of France for the sake of his ill mother. He couldn't even begin to care for that woman, but then again there was that unshakable chain one calls bloodline.

Shu was a product of his overachieving mother, bearing the gifts of her great talent he knew deep down that there won't be a person who is capable of understanding his struggles as much as she does. And to think that his brother Reiji tried so hard to impress their mother when they were children, all for no efforts in breaking the golden linkage between the two great minds. He told himself that was the reason he stayed. Except now around the block comes another reason for him to consider permanently residing in this painful city of his past, a girl to be precise. The life of a charming, talented, young professor with a sensitive side for gracefully composed classical music is no short of admirers. Though not one enough to spark his interest much as she, a woman known for his much simpler past doing the thing he loved greater than life itself. His mother too seemed to have sensed that.

"Shu, you've always known I wanted to see one of my sons get married…" sighed the bedded woman,

"I was not aware, mother." he could see past her alerted eyes, but the girl was still in the haze of her beauty.

"Is this Yui? It's been decades since we've last met, I didn't know you're dating my son!" he swears if not for the security cameras she would be six-feet-under by now.

"Mrs. Sakamaki actually—"

"Call me Beatrix, we practically family."

He debated for weeks whether or not to follow the path his mother paved for him, to marry this girl that was once the one bit of light in his dark world of mistakes and defiance; it seemed too easy to just follow her lead. He could see the girl had changed little since her younger days. Perhaps her body more feminine, lips more pulped, gestures more graceful, but it was not his call to just take this girl away from the life she had for the sake to fulfill yet another one of his mother's grand schemes. Though he would be damned to deny that the days spent picking grapes of her grandmother's vineyard were simpler, refined from the malevolence of reality, a state of mind in memory forever preserved with the purest of souls. It wasn't until a couple of light stalking that he learnt about her engagement with his own half brother. The red head was arrogant as Niobe, and the ring that was on her finger in that photo compelled him to draw on his golden arrows like Apollo. He understood that a girl like Yui would probably have suitors as she gets older, he himself never expected to meet her again, but looking at her smiling so dotingly at his half brother is causing hair to stand on his arm. To have to imagine when he was starving in those crammed one-bedroom-apartments, passing days with nothing but his sharp wits and violin, while the bastard contaminate that one bit of his untroubled childhood with money and his womanizing behaviors. He is appalled had it not been Edgar who told him to return to the city for the two of them to meet again.

There are the kinds of love that come in forms of spontaneity and passion; some slow but deep; those like tangled silk, hardly visible but never truly separated; He is a possessor of the latter.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and glided his finger across a familiar name,

"I'm cool with the decision if you are."

 _[A.N.]_

 _Heyyyyy..._

 _Sorry for not updating... It took me a while to make sure this is the way I have intended for the story to progress..._

 _It's a little short comparing to the first two chapters...sorry about that, hope you guys like this though :)_

 _Don't forget to rate and leave a review, I'll always read those :D_

 _Thanks for reading_

 _-W.P.137_


	4. Chapter 4

Where do you draw the line between the hole where the love goes and where the bullet pierced? Or are they just the same hole, same time, penetrating the same spots of the heart that now seek no more stimulation to beat? Every pump, bit by bit you could hear the blood gushing out, oozing with such excitement welcoming the sweet release of eternal sleep. It's a sign, on the edge of the golden lining drawn with black markers of death the boundaries must not crossed by the mortals. Dancing with the devil humming to tunes exclusive to the sky walkers, the people beneath all else are just tiny. Much poetic imagination of love bothered Ayato's head as he repeatedly trouble himself with Laito's question, _is this an ultimatum?_ Or is he the only person in the game for her heart?

To his surprise, the day of the bride-to-be turns out more line ant with time than previously anticipated. Yui had arranged their meeting again outside of his hotel, she promised him a tour around the city before the wedding. So he put on his best suit, more importantly, his best behavior to meet the girl of his dreams.

He patiently stood beside the giant water fountain in front of the back garden, with a light tap on the shoulder a petite pastel-dressed girl appeared.

"Hope you have not been waiting for too long, there was traffic on my way here." her light panting reminded him of their previous dates where he would forget to pick her up and gets mad when she showed up late. Soon enough she figured he trick and apologizes intensely regardless.

"It's alright, where are we going?" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, the palm of his head is sweating slightly like a prepubescent boy, _get your act together Ayato!_

"Great! I'm taking you to my favorite breakfast place, c'mon!" she took his hand and led him to her car.

"How come you have so much free time to take me sight seeing?" She paused her quick steps and turned to send a big smile his way,

"Thanks to you all of my the wedding arrangements are done yesterday, consider this a little thank you gift for helping me out!" At this rate he was just glad to be on good terms with her,

"Hey how come Shu never come to these things with you?" Yui continued down the busy road,

"He has matters to tend to, I can't expect too much from him, that would be needy and inconsiderate of me." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the waves of crowd rushing up from the subway station. His heart was doing that thing again where it thunders against his chest ready to burst. She was so close, and her hand warm and soft like they were months ago. It is during moments like these he remembered the hollowness of those weeks without knowledge of her wellbeing, he began to question what had he done in his past life to deserve having his amazing woman by his side for even a brief moment; to be able to call her his again, he is seriously confused to how Shu could let her out of his sight without any worries.

Soon enough they stood before the grand train station she used to describe to him, all shimmering in rose gold from the reflection of the sun, the clock at the center of the neoclassical architecture from a period Yui adore so dearly. _How nice would it be to get married in front of the Grand Station?_ She used to ask him, and he would bluff her off by saying how he'd never really marry her anyways. That even if he were, how impractical it would be to clear the crowd and reserve the square for even a hour. Then she would look sad and apologize to him for being insensible, then he would silently make plans in his head, contacts to call when the time do come. It was always in his plans to make her his wife, as a favor to her aging, unattractive self of course. Who would want her once she is old and not-sexy but a generous man like him? Moreover, who would he let to possess her but himself. Ayato admits that at times these alpha-male thoughts are genuinely backward in time, nonetheless it was the way he loved her, as his possession, as an extension to his part.

"Would you have agreed to Shu's mother's proposal if we didn't break up?" he had to ask, it was eating him alive,

"Of course not." he stared intensely at the flowing of the silky fabric of her dress, taking in the enthralling scene before him, "I would never do that to my fiancee."

He had to restrain himself from wrapping his arms around her habitually, but her height was just right to rest his head on.

"I'm sorry…" The bells that chimes at 12:00 swallows the rest of his apology, "I should've apologized the first time I saw you but, I'm sorry for what I did when we were dating."

He winced his eyes shut, afraid to face her after one of the few sincere things he have uttered in his life. He was prepared to be hated by her for eternity the moment he hopped onto the plane, but he told himself if she didn't hate him, it would be a sign that perhaps **they** are not over yet.

"I forgive you." the words he longed to hear from her lips, the light shown from her back makes her presence too angelic to witness with his bear eyes. But he could spot a tear at the corner of her eye,

"I almost forgot how much of a crybaby you are," he took a step closer so they are inches apart again and brushed away a tear,

"Thank you." Yui said with slight tremble in her voice, "I never thought I'd live to hear Ayato Sakamaki's personal apology."

"Hey!" he recovered from the sentimental moment and resumed his usual prideful self, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Aren't you oh so smart? Figure it out Ore-sama." she playfully stretch out the syllables to 'ore-sama' and it was doing unspeakable things to his body

"Hey hey hey you stand still!" he was chasing after her like a child, and on his face was once again the smile identical to that night at the Sky Tree, was he happy?

On the other side of Paris, a striking gentleman was embodying the French way at the gate in front of the museum, with an equally prepossessing lady on his lap. She broke away from the kiss to gasp for air, on his lips and the side of his neck was signs of red lipstick smears, a satisfied look on his face from the couple's panting, intertwined bodies.

"It was true what people say," his French runs smooth like caremel

"And what would that be?" her thick Parisian accent exposes her upbringing,

"That French cuisine is truly delectable." The blonde beauty chuckles, ready to dive in for another breath-taking kiss. But at the corner of his eye another blond caught Laito's eyes. _That has to be Shu_ , Laito said to himself, his eyes wide open but unnoticed by the woman deepening the kiss. It takes little for anyone, male and female, to forget Shu Sakamaki's face; especially when it was the same face that glared through him at first encounter. Those eyes belongs to a demon with the face of an angel Laito used to tell himself. _Why is he with a woman who is not Yui?_ He broke the kiss again,

"Didn't you say you go to school in a university near by?"

"Yea, what about it?" the blond beauty adjusted his collar teasingly,

"Would you so happens to recognize that blond man over there and his female companion?" Laito gestured towards Shu's direction,

"What do I get in return if I answer your question?" she wipes her slender finger across her smeared lipstick, he brush aside one of her blond locks and whispered

"Anything you want." she smiled giddilyly,

"That's Professor Sakamaki from the Physics department and beside him is one of his PhD students who he is allegedly sleeping with." She climbed off his lap,

"So when do I cash in my prize?" Laito smirked, putting his fedora back on,

"Sorry sweetie, but I've found myself a more interesting target for the day." he strode down the street without a care for his fuming companion still at the gate

"Urghh! You Japanese are the worst! You weren't that hot anyways!" she yelled, but Laito was already too far down the street to hear her scream.

He pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of Shu and his companion. _This turns out to be more interesting that I've previously anticipated._ After debating for a few seconds he sent the photo to Ayato. _Why am I helping Ayato?_ Laito walked back to his hotel as he wipes the lipstick off his face, staring up at the cloudy sky, _I guess Paris does change a person._


	5. Chapter 5

At the turn of the alleyway, a woman walked out of a jewelry shop, her companion waiting outside was turning heads.

"So you've picked out the ring?" the man asked,

"Yes," the woman answered emotionlessly, "all according to your instructions."

"Terrific." the man glanced at the pink diamond reflecting the fading sun,

"Professor, if I may," the woman interrupted, "why didn't you pick out the ring yourself?"

"It's quite bothersome to have to learn what girls like and don't like."

If it weren't for the golden shades she could've sworn that she saw a blush on the man's chiseled features, but it wasn't like he would've confirmed her assumption. _From your specification for a pink diamond, it seems like you already know your fiancé quite well._ Nevertheless  
she rest her case, knowing that with her recommendation letter on hand, the impossible act of beating the truth out of the soon-to-be-married professor will be undesirable on her part. The two parted way after a brief exchange of money and gratitude,  
the bachelor departed with a faint smile across his handsome features.

* * *

Joyous moments are often taken in vanity in the sense that those experiencing it could never see the end until the inconsiderate nature of reality drops the truth upon them. This goes for the case of a certain bride-to-be and her ex-fiancé. Seated at  
one of the outdoor cafés, sipping on tiny cups of beverages, the two laughed at silly memories while watching rude by-passers curse at rush hour traffic. The scene is all perfect, too ideal in fact it could have been taken out of a romantic comedy.  
But there goes the painful nature of romantic comedies, it invariably takes a wrong person for destined lovers to realize their right match.

 _Could I be the wrong that she needed all along to get to her Mr Right?_ Ayato asked himself.

 _Could it be that all along, I was the sole obstacle to her eternal happiness?_

It is truly tragic, for he was too absorbed dwelling in his mistakes from the past, where he had the chance to love her better, treat her better, that he missed the faint twinkle of adoration resided in her eyes when she stares back.

"Remember the first time you tried black coffee?" Ayato asked,

"You spat the thing right out on your notes! It was hilarious!"

"It's not my fault when I gulped it down thinking it was water." Yui pouted, "By the way it was not nice of you to have done that!"

"Oi, I needed a way to catch your attention! You were staring at those papers for hours!" he complained,

"I had a test on that unit that afternoon! It's not fair that you pull that trick." he wiped a tear off his face from laughing so hard,

"I still can't believe a naïve woman like you is getting married to a man in two days." he realized the second that those words leave his mouth there was no turning back. It was the alert from reality, a reminder that those hours spent down memory lane  
is better left in the past where they belong.

"Remember that time you broke your pinky playing basketball?"

The insincerely exchanged conversations holds no value at exposing the true thoughts of the two people sitting across from each other who both imagined a future indifferent to their current reality merely months ago; whose notion of compliance and weakness  
led to their dejection now. Anything before having to face the music and come to terms with their own inability to defy the regulations such is life, but to seek comfort in knowing that there would be nobody on the other side mourning for their missing  
chances. The furthest distance of lovers are but at the touch of fingertips, but hearts oceans apart, tied down by the chains of obligations. In fact, the waves of thoughts in Ayato's head conveniently drowned the sound to an incoming message from  
his dear brother.

* * *

Love is what one makes of someone else's broken forevers as there are only winners and losers in the path of affection. At least that is what Laito believes. To be the winner, he told himself, is to see love as no more than a game. Except for the girl  
that changed his philosophy in romantic relationships, at the moment he resolved to the black and white separation of returned affection. Unlike people who prefer solitude and separation in moments of pain, he preferred a noisy, energetic crowd that  
juxtaposes with his grief. Knowing wholeheartedly that behind every smile masked on people's faces hides the ugliest emotions and thoughts unspoken.

"Just call her." Laito looked up from his scotch but there seems to be no one around him

"You in that fedora!" Said the bartender,

"Call your girl already! Don't sulk in my bar!" He chuckled at how straightforward French people are.

"How do you..."

"Know it's about a girl?" The old man behind the bar finished his sentence,

"Only broken hearts drink alone on a Tuesday night." He didn't look up from cleaning his glass,

"Plus, from the way you were staring at those girls, you couldn't have swung the other way." The old man pushed him another drink,

"This one is on the house." For the first time in weeks Laito smiled sincerely.

"It's not that easy you know?" His fingers nervously rims the glass.

"How hard can it be? She's either married, getting married, or taken."

"Engaged to be married in 2 days." Another sad smile slipped from his face.

"Then why are you doing here?"

"Did you not hear me properly? She's getting married in 2 days."

"That's 2 more days that you can make her yours!" The old man smiled knowingly,

"You young folks are really inexperience, if you do it right, she could be yours in 3 hours."

"I've been by her side for years, what would two days change?"

"Have you least told her how you feel? Have you treated her like how a man does his queen? If not, get your phone out and call her already!"

 _He's right... When was he the one to easily give up on things?_

" _Hey. Can we meet tomorrow?"_

 _"Sure! 3pm Central Station?"_

 _"Wear something pretty ;) see you then xx"_

And that's how Laito scored his first date with Yui.

* * *

A bachelor's suite has always bore this mysterious feel to it, as if the muskiness of its owner doesn't suffice, his male visitor sure makes up for it.

"You could've knocked."

"Well it's hard to knock when you have bags of groceries in your hand."

"It isharvesting season already?"

"Yea... Plus your fridge has nothing to eat besides yoghurt."

"What's so bad abouta snack that requires no cooking or cleaning?"

"You disgust me sometimes." Edgarstocked the fridge with food, taking out a beer for himself and Shu.

"So you're getting married huh?" Shu put on his favorite vinyl,

"The last time I checked." Edgarstared at the calmness of his friend in strangely,

"You don't act like a man that is about to give up his freedom." She chuckled,

"I don't take advise from a farmer." Edgarshoved him playfully

"Then you'll have a hard time dealing with your new floor buddy."

"What?" Yuma pulled out a letter from his back pocket, "I got the promotion, I'm a professor at your university now."

Shu kept his silence, but Edgarcould tell that his best friend is proud of him.

"But that's not why I came over," Shupaused his action,

"How come you didn't ask me to be your best man?"

"I assumed you knew that you are already my best man?" the blond professor pulled out the ring from his bag,

"Who else would I get to save keep this?"

"Are you certain about this? She could've changed after all these years."

"It's just for formality anyways, we are not legallymarried." Shu smirked. It was his end of the deal, to 'marry' her with a wedding and all; everything is but a show for Beatrix. He is not fourteen anymore.

* * *

[Few weeks ago]

 _"Shu-san, are you sure this is the best thing to do?" Yui asked frantically on the phone after receiving his text explaining the 'wedding'._

 _"It will be fine as soon as we keep quiet about it."_

 _"I'm sure you don't really need me in this, I'm just a childhood friend." He was grinning on the other side of the line._

 _How well did old Mrs Komori shield the girl that she doesn't even know about the influence her family has on the churches all through Europe? Had she no knowledge that his mother never make a decision without weighing the consequences? The reason he was granted permission to run around her field has always been a set up to further Beatrix Sakamaki's hunger for power. Since the female heir alone won't hold the family name in high society, it falls onto the son-in-laws of the Komori heiress to stand in her place. How much wickedness do you need in a mother to abuse and manipulate the innocence of her own blood? On the days when he would find most liberty away from her surveillance she was watching him closely with her brother's eyes. She knew her son like the back of her palm, so she pretended to force him to pick up piano, but asked her brother to introduce Shu to the violin. In her opposition to his request to stop learning the piano for the violin, in his defiant days he would practice his piano by day to satisfy her demands and deepen his affection for the violin at night. But it was all in Beatrix's plan since the beginning for Shu to master both instruments. This has always been the way his mother was, so he would be damned before simply giving her what she wanted._

 _"You are the woman she approved, or are you scared that you're going to fall in love with me?" he could hear her small squeal from the other side,_

 _"Okay…"_

 _"You are not already spoken for are you?"_

 _"Umm… I was engaged, but I guess that's over now." Shu pressed on out of curiosity, her answer amuse him mildly for the fact that he should've known earlier why Beatrix was pushing for a wedding right then; she wanted to win over her ex-husband's pride, his half brother Ayato. Shu doubts that Ayato knew what was really going on however._

 _"Send the ring to me, I'll handle it along with the guest list."_

 _"But…"_

 _"You said it's over didn't you?" Yui sighed,_

 _"I'll meet you at your university North gate tomorrow at noon."_

 _"Terrific!"_


	6. Chapter 6

{Three Months Ago}

[Munich, Germany]

A tall man walked into his penthouse. After delicately placing his Burberry coat on the coat hanger, he set his keys down on the work table beside his computer and headed for the kitchen. The smell of freshly brewed Earl Grey roams the apartment room  
by room, tea after a day of hard work is a routine Reiji follows sacredly. Helping himself with some biscuit and tea he headed back to his working table to retrieve the mail he had received. One pastel pink envelope caught his attention in the pile  
of white ones. _France? What could this be_ , Reiji thought to himself as he hastily opens the mail to the surprise of his brother's invitation. Never had he imagined for the faintest second that he would live to witness his sloth, good-for-nothing  
brother committing to something as grand as marriage. He was even more shocked to learn the identity of his soon to be sister-in-law, _Yui Komori._

Having had worked as a pharmaceutical developer in Germany since his graduation Reiji had not forgotten the lessons he took alongside his brother at a young age. Amongst the most influential families like his own, he knew that the Komori family was one  
of the first Japanese Christian settlers to migrate to Europe. Perceived as the Messengers of Peace from the East the Komori was a representation of friendly hospitality from the East, bringing along with them medicine and technology previously unheard  
of to their European neighbors. The skills and dedication the family put into establishing a more inclusive community from all types of Christian immigrants alongside their contribution in aiding the control of the plague at the end of the century  
earned them respect and sociopolitical power from the European church society. Rumors have it that the Komori was at one point one of the leading members of the New World Order and the Knights Templar. Despite all conspiracies, it remained one of  
the purest family names measured against other families of the same reach in power. Its ancestors donated most of their fortune to charity anonymously and its descendants lived undisturbed, humble lives away from the attention of the high society  
for years. But that was until the alleged engagement of Aiko Komori and his grandfather Abelard Sakamaki that put the Komori family name back on the grid. The engagement was called off out of the blue despite its positive outlook, no one knew the  
reason except the couple themselves.

Now to learn that his very own brother is repeating history, especially the fact that he was personally invited to witness such a consequential moment shakes him to his core. For years he tried to distant himself from the rest of his family, ever since  
Shu ran away from home at the age of 14 his own mother had not shown the faintest smile. He tried to impress her with awards and achievements, but none of which mattered to Beatrix Sakamaki who only had eyes and heart for one son. So when it comes  
the time to enroll into University, Reiji took his first offer if a full ride scholarship and headed off to Munich without turning back. He had not seen this brother of his or the city that hosted his youth for a decade, with a smirk on his face he  
took out his calligraphy kit and wrote returned his RSVP.

* * *

{Three Months Ago}

[Amsterdam, the Netherlands]

There are such despicable relationships such as brotherhood, singularly to those bonded not by blood, or in his case, partially bonded by blood. Subaru never accepted his mother's union to Karlheinz despite him carrying the family name. He watched his  
mother deteriorate under the wrath of Karlheinz's manipulation. Oh, what divine clothes that used to put his mother on the covers of notorious lifestyle magazines; little did they know of the marks of domestic abuse hidden underneath the long-sleeved  
designers outfits. Christa did truly love Karlheinz, a love so great which drove her to insanity when she found out his betrayal with Beatrix. His mother would cry and destroy things in the house whenever Karlheinz is away from home. He would hide  
under the covers whenever he hears shattering of glass like how others do when a lightning storm hits. When he was old enough to know that his mother would never hurt him, the two of them ran away from the Sakamaki mansion one night and found a peaceful  
life with their extended family in the Netherlands.

Grievously, the state of depression his mother fell into soon became the reason of her perishment only months into his first year of university. Given the decent amount of fortune left behind from his late mother's modeling days Subaru was able to continue  
his ways of life. He was almost through with leaving his past when he came across a text from his friend/mentor who works as a researcher in the psychology department of his university.

"What's up man?" Subaru greeted his friend with a hug,

"It's all good," Stefan replied with a small smile,

"You should look at this." Stefan handed him a sealed file,

"This is the case subject we've been sent from Japan for our study in Schizophrenia." Subaru stared blindly at the name printed on the paper. _Sakamaki, Kanato._

"I thought you might want to take a look at this beforehand, you have all the rights to object to the study before we begin since the subject has not filed for any family consent forms."

Stefan was one of the few people Subaru had shared his past with, now with Kanato on his hand, he was unsure whether to allow Stefan continue with his research or refuse and save his 'brother' some dignity to his family name. Imagine the tsunami it would  
cause if the Sakamaki name was on a published journal as a test subject which facilitated a psychological study, Subaru could already foresee Karlheinz's fury and what it might possibly mean for his half brothers.

He promptly excused himself from the room. In the hallway of the university, he knew like the back of his hand, cold sweat ran down his back as he hesitantly pulls out his phone and hovers above the only brother whose number he had.

" _Hello?"_

"Hi…um… It's Subaru Sakamaki."

 _"Subaru?"_ the man on the other side of the phone was amused, _"To what do I owe the honor to for this call, my brother?"_

"I…um…. got some news that you might be interested in." Subaru's knuckles were turning white from clenching his fist, it was a habit he had since he was a child,

 _"You got it too?"_ confused, Subaru kept his silence _, "I guess it's a thing now. But don't count on it, even though it's a wedding the groom is still our flakey brother."_

"What? Shu is getting married?" Laito was taken by surprised at the sudden change of tone,

 _"Isn't this what you wanted to tell me about?"_

"Well… no. I didn't know about that." now he started pacing up and down the hallway, scrunching up his hair nervously.

" _Then what is that motivated you to call at 4:30 in the morning?"_ _Dammit, he had forgotten about the difference in time zones_ … Subaru quietly cursed in his head.

"It's this thing with Kanato."

 _"What about that psycho triplet of mine?"_ Laito enquired as he got off the bed, got dressed and tipped toe out the door of his latest female companion's apartment.

"He's about to be sent to my university as a study subject for the psychology department."

Laito smiled sadistically, _"So that's where the brat disappeared to. Wouldn't dad be thrilled to learn the news."_

"You're the only one I've told this news, and I intend to keep it this way." Subaru continued,

"I only called out of respect to ask you what to do with Kanato, it's in my authority to request for another test subject and I wanted to hear your wishes."

 _"Where did you say he was sent from?"_

"The partner hospital of a University in Nara, Osaka." _So that's where father hid Kanato after his little episode at the annual company dinner,_ Laito thought to himself.

 _"Can you send me the details of the hospital? I'll handle the rest."_ with that Laito hung up the phone.

He received a text with all the contact information he needed, by this time he was already seated in his Uber.

 _"Hello? This is Laito Sakamaki and there's something that I need you to do for me."_

* * *

{3 day before the wedding}

[Paris, France]

That morning Reiji landed in Paris with a sort of mixed emotion, for the first time since the day he replied to the RSVP he was unsure of what to do. Paris was his home, where he grew up and got his first distinction in chemistry, it was also where he  
learned to mature so fast, that his mother would never love him the way she does Shu. He was a genius like she was, and that is a bond stronger than blood. What Reiji could master in three months Shu could learn in one with half the effort dedicated.  
Reiji had always envied this of his brother since Beatrix was never one to appreciate effort. When he was younger he used to think if only he were to diversify from the shadows of Shu, that he could create a new field of respect for himself. But until  
this day he still could not stand the sound of a violin, because it was to the sound of Shu playing _Allegretto grazioso_ by _Brahms_ that Beatrix told him that he would never be good enough for her. It's true, there's nothing that cuts  
quite as deep as a mother's calm confession.

Walking out from customs he was greeted by an unfamiliar face, holding up a sign with his name on it. He walked over to the petite girl whose eyes were unfocused until they met his few meters away.

" _Reiji-san_?" he walked over to her,

 _"_ Yes, that is me." she hurried to help him with his bags and led him towards the exit.

" _I've heard so much about you from Shu-" he could hear the smile in her voice, he was not used to this certain kind of perkiness._

 _"_ I'm sorry but who are you exactly?" she stopped in her tracks.

" _Oh! Silly me! I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Yui Komori, Shu's fiancé."_ Reiji shook her extended hand skeptically as this was not how a Komori look in his head. In contrast to a professional, serious attire she was… well… pink. It's not that  
she was dressed cheaply, no, she had on a classical Chanel with short heels from Jimmy Choo. Reiji was no fashionista to begin with, but Yui just so happens to be dressing in brands Beatrix liked. For years Reiji had habitually scroll through the  
websites of these brands to scout for a perfect present, even after he had gone off to university he will send cards and gifts to his mother on Mother's Day and Christmas.

"Where is that good-for-nothing brother of mine anyways?"

" _He had a class this morning, but he'll meet you at the restaurant of The Hilton later in the afternoon,"_ Yui explained, trying to carry his suitcase in the car, but he beats her to it.

"Allow me." the two of them got in the car and drove to his hotel. The small talk they shared during the ride was one of the few which Reiji fairly enjoyable, perhaps it's the unthreatening nature of the girl, he just felt at ease at her presence. It  
was just not what he had in mind for his brother's bride.

"If I may ask," he politely interrupted, "How did the the two of you meet?"

She was silent for a moment, just when he thought he had misspoken, she replied softly, " _He was my first childhood crush since I was a little girl."_

 _"We would spend many summers together on my grandmother's vineyard picking grapes and running around. He would read to me and teach me how to play the violin, although I'm not very good at it."_ she continued with a faint blush on her face,

" _He was like my prince… But then he just stopped coming one summer and I would wait by the gate every day in hopes that he was just held up, that he would walk through those doors like he did summers before. It wasn't until earlier this year that I met him again. I was not in a good place at that time, but I guess it's fate that brought us together again. And this time I have no intention of letting him just disappear."_ she  
pulled up in the parking lot _,_

 _"Sorry… I must be rambling. How rude of me."_ Reiji chuckled at her flustered expression,

"No, no, no. It was a beautiful story." Despite all the jealousy and sibling rivalry they had growing up, Reiji never wanted to harm his brother. Now looking at the girl that will soon-to-be his sister-in-law, he felt genuinecontentment for his  
brother's luck to find a woman he would find more tolerable than Shu himself. The girl was pleasant, and anyone around her will get engulfed into this aura of calmness that is especially precious to Reiji. For the first time in forever, Reiji was  
beginning to understand why some people would so graciously entertain the idea of family.

She parked the car and helped him with the registry at the hotel as he spoke little French. She passed him a note with her and Shu's number neatly printed on it, then promised to join them for dinner later in the day before driving away.

* * *

noshade=""

By the time she returned to the airport, it was around five in the afternoon, her eyes easily spotted the youngest member of the Sakamaki family from the sight of his white hair.

 _"Over here Subaru-kun!"_ she called out,

"Um… Do I know you?" she shook her head and extended her hand,

" _I'm Yuki Komori, Shu's fiancé, and it's a pleasure that you can make it to our wedding."_ he stared at the cheerful demeanor of the girl before him

"Oh."

" _Let me help with those bags. There might be traffic on the way to your hotel at this time of day."_ Subaru followed her, in his head trying to draw memory of the faint encounter he had with his half brothers.

" _It must be a tired flight from the Netherlands, help yourself to some water and snacks at the drawer._ " Yui said as they settled in the car, " _So what is that you do?_ "

"I'm a third-year university student studying clinical psychology," he explained,

" _Do you want to be a psychologist when you graduate?"_ he scratched the back of his neck nervously,

"Thanks… I think I'll probably spend the few years after graduation doing research for the university since my current mentor got me a contract to assist in his research while I complete my post-graduate course."

" _That sounds terrific! I hope all the best for you in years coming."_ he smiled politely in return. The two of them continued to exchange small talk, where he learned that she is a fourth year about to attend grad school in New York.

"Isn't that where Laito is?" he asked, recalling that phone call from months ago.

" _Yea, we are quite good friends,"_ Yui replied knowingly,

"I wonder where Ayato is?" at the corner of his eye, Subaru caught a moment of panic in Yui's composed countenance before quickly recovering.

"We all go to the same school, but pursuing different majors. Laito is double majoring in Anthropology and Fashion Design, Ayato does Business and Management, and I study linguistics.

Sensing her discomfort, Subaru quickly changed the topic to asking about her studies, which she enthusiastically answered in details.

"I wonder where the others are staying at…" Subaru said to himself,

" _You're all staying at the same hotel, Reiji, Laito, Ayato, and Kanato._ "

 _Kanato?_

 _"It'll be a little reunion for you brothers._ "

"I'm sorry did you say Kanato?" _That's impossible, how did he manage to get discharged given his state? Subaru thought to himself._

" _Yea, he RSVP-ed."_

 _Suddenly Subaru is grateful that they are all staying that the same hotel since Laito have some serious explaining to do._

* * *

Something Yui didn't know at that time was that there's something about Sakamaki reunions and weddings that just seem to be the recipe for chaos to come.

* * *

{A/N: Hope you like this chapter! I've just finished up with school so I'll have more time to write :) Please leave a comment below telling me what you think of the story so far, I read every comment and could sometimes take those into consideration while  
writing. Favorite and follow if you like the story, I'll be updating more often now that I have more free time on hand, so look out for that =) If you like my writing, I have 2 other stories which you can check out if you are interested. Last but  
not least, thank you for reading, I look forward to reading your comments! -W.P.137}


End file.
